Since you been gone
by twilight-jemmett
Summary: OK m BACK well Edward leaves leaving bella with an abusive father.when he returns the cullens will find out!also this is a bella/jasper/emmett so plz R&R if u dnt like dnt read or read just to find out thnxs twilight-jemmett


Dream~"Bella stop you dont want to do this!"Alice said."Yes I do Alice he left and my dad abuses me all the time."I dream changed."Bella get your ass down here this instant! "Charlie screamed from downstairs I go downstairs and get meet with a fist to the face,then he took out a knife.~Dream end.  
>"Bella get down here now!" Charlie screamed. I quickly got dressed because last night I dropped a plate and got raped...again for it by charlie. I quickly go downstairs "ISABELLA when I say get down here...THAT MEANS GET DOWN HERE THAT MINUTE GOT IT!"He said then...BANG I get hit the gut.<br>"Iiimm s s s sry sssir!"I cryed 'Why oh why did he leave me with him.'After a semi bad beating I go to my room and get dressed in a use to be fitting now baggy sweat shirt and a pair of baggy I head off to shcool by walking my dad took my truck away from me and im not aloud to eat because he says that im fat,three days after he left my dad started drinking more,and the beatings started I called my mom and she was on her way to get me away from him when her plane crashed and she and Phil died so now im left with him.  
>I get to school right as Jessica and her followers get there uhgr! Jessica Stanley she use to be my friend before he left but when I turned all zombie like then she started a rumor saying im emo and cutt(wich is true) and im goth ( witch is also true)then that im a followers consis of Jenn Angie Angela( I know i was surprised too.)Sarah Lauren Kaitie.I acturlly like Angie and Angela they dont do anything to me. Jessica comes up to me."Dont go near Edward hes mine now!"she god"What do you mean theyre not back""Yeah they are so stay away!"She screamed.I look around and see the silver volvo , I start running towards it then I turn for the tree, I wait there and I see them get out the bell rung and I have to go to class now so I run the best i can with a sprain ankle from charlie stepping on it.<br>I get there just as the last bell rang I go to my table in the back by myself. No one likes to sit next to me,thats fine with me. I look up just in time to hear the teacher tell a student to come sit by the girl in the back of the class room.I look and it was Emmett Cullen!Oh My God.  
>"Hello my name is Emm-"I look up at him and he got cut off by reconization "Omg Belly how have you-" He was cut off again by a flying peice of paper aimed at my head.I look at it and it read (Emo-slutt please dont give Emmet a STD please some people acturlly care for other people thanks all the kids in the class room) I glared at the peice of paer then looked up and glared at the chalk bored.<br>I look over at him and he is still staring where the paper use to be. Then the bell rung and I dart out of the class andthank fully none of the Cullens were there everything went well untill lunch as soon as I walk in I had a whole lot of food throne at me it was a daily occorence so it didnt bother me.  
>I went to my table in the back and stared at the table then I heard somebody come to my table I look up and there is Jessica, I look at her blankly "What." I said emotionles "Well I just wanted to tell you that we dont like you."She sneeered at me I look at the Cullens and then she pulled my hair, I look up and she smiled at me I get up and punch her and brake her fake nose.I look around and everyone is staring at me in shock"WHAT!"I screamed.<br>Then Jessica gets up and pulls me down I kick her in the face then punch her over and ovcer I feel strong man hands on me and I freeze I start shaking more I turn around and see Jasper holding me I whimper and start shaking more I whisper because I know they will hear me. "Please dont hurt me I promise ill be a good girl."he stands there in shock then he took me outside and the others were there I start whimpering more often and louder "Please I promise ill be a good girl plz dont rape or have me give you a blow job please dont make me ill be good" I cryed they stared at me in shock I took that time to look around and what I saw shocked me. Edward had his hands on some vampire girl and Alice and Rosalie were holding hands and Emmett and Jasper were standing protectivley around me now im confused."Bella we wont do any of those things to you."Alice gently told me.I still whimper because I was now in Emmetts arms Rosalie seeing and hearing this told emmett to let go me."whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I dont want to!"He whined but with a glare from Rosalie and Alice he did and when he did I darted far away from him Jasper and standing there for about 5 minutes without anyone saying anything the vampire girl, that was with Edward finally said something."Ok are we going to stand here or eat that bitch."She sneered at me I backed away further from them."Ii have t to go nnnow...bye?"I said then darted to my next class. Omg I cant beleive they are back and who is that girl with them. I get to class after the bell rung so the teacher yells at me then sends me to my the middle of class there was a knock and a student came in I didnt look at who it was but I had a feeling that it was a Cullen I hear the chair next to me screech.I look over and it was Alice I didnt talk to her all during class. At the end of the day I get outside as fast as I can and start walking home.  
>When I was half way there a certain silver volvo gets infront of somebody takes me from behind and im forced in to the car I scream and scream then a hand comes over my mouth I look up to see Emmett looking really sad and something else protectivness I look around and notice that Jasper has the same thing.<br>Alice and Rosalie are holding eachother looking sad, and that edward is driving and that other girl is glaring at me,I flinch im in the back seat on top of Alice and Rosalie and my head is in Emmets no he wants me to give him a blow job.I knew it I quickly stop screaming and as fast as I ever done unzipped his pants and had him in my mouth before he knew it. My tears were getting on him so I quickly tried to stop crying."Heyy stop that get off me bella stop!" Emmett said I quickly stop and got in submission stance waiting for the blows I waited for about 2 minutes then look up to find them all staring at me in disbelieve and sadness.  
>I look out of the window to see that we were at theyre house I quickly got out and started shaking and whimperingthen I hear foot steps."Children whats goin on out-bella!<br>?" Carlisle said now im scared I look to him to Edward to Emmett then Jasper I back away from them slowly,Then I dart as fast as I can with a sprain ankle and cracked ribs the other way I run right into something cold hard and manly. I look up to see Carlisle I freak out and go the other run into Rosalie. I look and im surrounded. Jasper picks me up and brings me inside I start screming again."Please stop please ill give you another blow job I swear, pleaseeee stop ill be good i promise!" I beg he puts me on the couch then backs up some. The others are there too."Bella sweetie its me Esme plz we wont hurt you can you tell us what happen since we left please?"Esme asked warmly and for the first time in seven months I felt safe I took a deep breath and began.  
>"After Edward left me in the woods I ran after him and got lost I stumbled into Mike Newton(litterly) he was with some friends in the woods and they saw me and they took me and raped me and beat me untill I was almost uncountious I tryed to tell my dad but he didnt beleive me and three days after you left he got abusive and drank more he beat and rape me non-stop for two days I called my mom and she was on her way to get me away from him when her and Phils plane crashed and they died."I take a deep breath and continue"Charlie said im fat so he doesnt let me gave Mike,and his friends permission to beat me and rape me all the time at school they call me the schools Emo goth slutt and everybody hates me...oh and I had over twenty misscarages and two abortuions by forced and thats it.I hate all men they are nasty humans who only care for theyre needs" I ended softly everyone looked emotionless I knew they would hurt me after I told them. "Bella honey we wont hurt you ok im srry I left but I really didnt love you that way anymore and you werent my mate Clareissa is and im srry for the way shes been treating you."Edward said.I nodded and I notice I was ok with it,"Ii really should be getting home,Ii nneed to cook my d-master supper."I said looking up at them and in that instance I felt something different in me as I looked at Emmett and Jasper.I look at Alice and she nodds.I smile a real smile at her.I finally felt happy.<br>Emmett spoke up then."Bella babyb you dont have a master,just your socall father."Hes says gently.  
>I look at him and say so gently I didnt think he would hear."Yeah thats who im talking about."He looked sadden. "Bella darlin' me Emmett and Carisle have to talk to you,ok."Jasper said.I shook my head fast.I didnt want to be alone with them."Bella its ok they wont hurt want me and rosalie with you?"Alice asked.I nodded.<br>We all went upstairs to Carlisles study minus Edward Clarissa and we get there I climb onto Rosalies lap without thinking and snuggle up to her.  
>"Bella I know in the livingroom eariler you felt something when you looked at Emmett and Jasper,well thats because they are both your mate and eachothers mate also Emmetts the dominate mate."Carlisle said.I think for a minute,its not going to work i can leave my house only for school and the I do feel the bond it is really strong but I cant.I start crying in Rosalies chest.<br>"Ii cant Iiiiiiii..."I trailed off sobbing.I feeel a paire of hands on me that are manl and I stiffen a lil."Bella honey its just me I wont hurt you,I promise baby."Emmett said.  
>I look at him for a long minute then I launch myself into his arms.I cry until I relize what time it is. I quickly sit up and I can tell my face has horro on it.I start mumbbling.<br>"Im going to die its going to be sooooooo bad hes gonna kill me...Wwwhatt time is it?"I asked scared."Its 5:30."Jasper said confused.  
>"OH late im suppose to have his dinner done by 6 im not gonna have enough time to cook!"I start hyperventalating.I panic and fall to the ground shaking and crying.<br>"Darlin' shhhhh its ok shhhhhhhhhhhhh,Esme made some food and you can bring that,ok."Jasper said soothingly sitting next to me and carefully put his arms around me.I look at him and nuzzle his neck.I whimper a lil.  
>"Ok,Bella you have to go now if you want to beat Charlie home.O and wheres your truck?"Alice asked"He took it away and ok lets go"I said.<br>"I would like you to come here as soon as your Father-"I flinch"goes to bed to exzamine ."I nodd."I dont have a way to get here though."I said"Well ill have Emmett and Jasper come pick you up then,also we have to get everything straighten out here because you dont know whos downstairs with Edward, and you dont know whats going on with Rosalie and Alice." I nodd.I am wondering about that.  
>I get up from the ground and go downstairs to say bye to Esme and Edward."Bye mo-Esme...Bye Edward,"I said then went outside and wait for my mates to come bring me home.<br>WOW today was interesting and stressfull,lets see I go to school get in a fight, see the people that left me, got kiddnapped by them, told them everything, find out that Edward isnt my mate,fund out Emmett and Jasper aremy mates,and that most likely Alice and Rosalie are together,and I still have to go home and pretend to make dinner, and get a beating, then wait till hes asleep, and come back...WOW what a day.  
>Emmett comes out with the food."Bella,Japser went hunting so imgoing to bring you home."Hes still kinda stange that emmett is dominate because Jasper always incharge.I nodd.I try to get in his jeep but I Emmett helps me in.I fit my cracked rib on something and i screech a little.<br>Next thing I know,Emmetts on top of me hideing me from Carlisle who was going to look at my rib."Emmett let Carisle look at her,she doesnt have that much time till charlie comes home."Rosalie said.

Heyy im BACK yay well heres a new story plz R&R :) 


End file.
